


逃 Run Away

by backtosillend



Category: BC221 - Fandom, ONER
Genre: M/M, Soaplands AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtosillend/pseuds/backtosillend
Summary: Yue Yue works in a soaplands.风俗店小辉的故事。





	逃 Run Away

*  
卜凡第一次见到岳明辉的那天，他沿着那条街一直往下走，一路上敞开的门像商店里的透明橱窗，榻榻米上躺着穿水手服的女孩，她们是待售商品。  
岳明辉是其中一个。  
他穿着一套色留袖，颜色很深，昏暗的灯光下几乎是黑色的，显得过于庄重。他垂着头，露出一截雪白的颈子，头发有些长，没有束，微微散落下来搭在额头上。他倚着墙休憩着，神情很自在，不像在风俗店，倒像在门厅等待晚归的丈夫。  
卜凡迈不动步子了。他走过去，岳明辉微微抬眼，看到他来了，也并不惊讶。他点了点头，用日语说，“您来了。”  
他接着说，“照顾不周，请您海涵。”这是暗语，紧接着卜凡就该领了一把钥匙上楼去，找到钥匙上的门牌号，里面会有人等着他。但卜凡并不这么想，他对岳明辉说，“你跟我上楼吧。”  
岳明辉眨了眨眼，垂下眼睛，没有和卜凡对视。他没说什么，稍稍直起身子，从那个展示商品一样的榻榻米高台上移过来，脚踏进一旁的一双木屐里，站起身来之后稍稍鞠了一躬，“失礼了。”  
他跟在卜凡后面去柜台领钥匙，卜凡转身的时候妈妈桑才看见他，有点惊讶地说，“有美，今晚有客人啊？”他也和气地一笑，卜凡看见他的嘴角探出一颗虎牙，“是的。”  
他们一前一后地上楼，到狭窄的楼梯拐角处，岳明辉的和服袖子擦过卜凡的手背，卜凡扭头看他，他却一无所觉。  
突然地，卜凡用中文说，“中国人？”  
岳明辉顿住了，他又笑，虎牙再次探出来，“你怎么知道？”他用中文回答，带着一点轻微的北方口音。  
卜凡觉得不好意思起来，“瞎猜的。”他说。  
岳明辉不再说话。他把卜凡领到房间门口，在卜凡用钥匙开门的时候站在一旁温顺地等着。  
*  
岳明辉脱衣服的时候像在拆包装繁琐的一件礼物，一点点皮肤露出来，是给耐心者的奖赏。  
卜凡盯着他从衣袖里探出来的手腕，和正解开衣襻的手指，喉结滚动了一下，说，“你多大了？”  
岳明辉被他逗笑了，“比你大。”他说，把解下来的袋子放到床沿。卜凡跟随他的动作去看，衣带搭在床边，像条委顿的蛇。  
岳明辉问，“第一次？”他的胸膛掩在层层叠叠的衣服里，厚重布料和皮肤摩擦的细小声音让卜凡头皮发麻。  
卜凡没承认也没否认，只是看着岳明辉。他不笑的时候目光很沉，并不友善。  
“我没别的意思，”岳明辉的声音突然清朗起来，他中文里的口音更藏不住了，他走过去攀住卜凡肩膀，“你别这么紧张。”  
卜凡沉默地搂住他的腰，岳明辉若隐若现的腹部几乎贴着他的鼻尖。“我就是希望……”岳明辉的手指滑过他的后颈，哄着他似的，“我们俩都能舒舒服服的……你说对吧？”  
卜凡抓紧他的衣服，裤裆热乎乎地鼓起来。

岳明辉跪在地上给卜凡口交。他技术很好，卜凡三两下就觉得不行，眼睛乱瞟，不知道该看哪里。  
他低头看去，岳明辉的大半个胸脯都能看见，染着粉红色的汗，一层蛋彩画似的光泽，胸口有痣，乳头挺着，卜凡晕乎乎地想这是不是和厚重布料的摩擦有关系。  
岳明辉微微眯着眼，前后摆头的时候头发丝在脸上蹭来蹭去，卜凡捻起一缕，帮他别到耳后去。岳明辉像没有咽喉反射一样地吞着他的阴茎，吞得很深，鼻尖几乎抵上卜凡的小腹，然后缓慢地呼吸，再吐出来。他接纳卜凡的样子过于温顺，卜凡看见衣服下摆探出的他穿着足袋的脚，一种圆满的占有欲攫住了他，他正在拥有某个人，这种感觉让他的心鼓涨起来。  
卜凡用拇指抵住岳明辉的下巴让他张开嘴，岳明辉顺从了。卜凡把他抱到床上去，衣服在床单上铺开。他像剥开什么似的，把衣服从岳明辉肩膀上扒下来，一具鲜活的，欲望的，臣服的肉体展露出来。卜凡低头吻他。  
*  
卜凡三天后又来了，岳明辉依然坐在那里，半倚着墙，像在等待某位归客。  
这一次，一看到岳明辉，那种让人眩晕的占有欲就席卷了他。他想要把坐在那里的岳明辉据为己有，把他用力拥进怀里，拥有他，这种渴求强烈地让他手指尖都一跳一跳地痛起来。  
他走过去，岳明辉像上一次一样对他说，“您来了。”卜凡直接回答，“我要你。”  
岳明辉听见了，他穿上木屐领着卜凡进去。  
他们没找上次称呼岳明辉为“有美”的女人拿钥匙，岳明辉把他领到一个房间，掏出钥匙开了门。  
很难说这个房间和上次的房间有什么不同，因为光线昏暗，卜凡甚至要凑近了才能完全看清岳明辉的脸。  
他的脸上有一种驾轻就熟的性感。他只消一抬眼，一抿嘴，一种隐秘的欲望就借此传达出去，他像一只低下头的雌鹿，摆出一副亟待驯服的样子，他时刻都做好了被占有的准备。  
卜凡把他压在墙上吻他，把头埋进他脖颈和衣服的空隙里深深地嗅，岳明辉“嗯”了一声，随着他去。  
他很擅长，不是吗？不要求，不索取，不拒绝，只是接纳。所有男人都会爱上他恰到好处的皱眉，和腰部的细微起伏，他代表着的是一种伦理纲常的背离，是贞洁烈妇和风尘女子，是本我和超我，是一池吹皱的春水，一树飘零的梨花。  
卜凡的手伸进衣服里掐着他的大腿根，“轻点，”岳明辉说，他的声音含含糊糊，带着点娇生惯养的戾气，“你弄疼我了。”  
卜凡不吭声，把他抱起来丢到床上，也不解开他的衣服，只是顺着下摆把手探进去。衣服层层叠叠地涌起来，像污浊的海浪，要把他淹没。  
“我叫卜凡。”卜凡最后说，“你叫什么名字？”  
他出汗很多，薄薄一层蓄在嘴唇上，白惨惨的。他像只横冲直撞的困兽，拖着血淋淋的爪子，既孱弱又疯狂。他眼神落在岳明辉身上，眼珠子像两团白色磷火，没有温度。  
岳明辉笑笑说，“下次再告诉你。”  
*  
卜凡再来是一个星期以后。他们没有做爱，卜凡躺在床上，从背后抱住岳明辉，让受伤的那一边腹部朝上，慢慢呼吸着。  
“真的不做？”岳明辉问。“我总觉得我占了你便宜。”  
卜凡下巴搁在他肩膀上，摇了摇头。“我杀了人……”他声音沙哑，磨得岳明辉耳朵疼，“我不想这两件事发生在同一个晚上。以后回想起来影响心情。”  
岳明辉笑了，他脊背的震动传到卜凡胸膛。“那行吧。”他说。过了一会儿，又补充道，“我叫岳明辉。”  
卜凡听到之后没那么高兴，因为这倒像是岳明辉把名字补偿给他似的。他“哦”了一声，又问，“为什么干这行？”  
果不其然，岳明辉一听完就“啧”了一声，伸手去掰卜凡的手臂，“你管得倒挺多。”  
卜凡搂着他不撒手，岳明辉象征性地挣了几下没睁开，又不动了。“那你又为什么干这行？”岳明辉反问。  
卜凡回答得很快，“没得选。”他说，“不干就得死。”  
“你在这儿长大？”岳明辉问。  
卜凡摇头，“15岁来的。”  
“我爸说，这儿的钱好赚，其实是为了躲债。但他滥赌，东京有太多赌场，他没钱了就去借高利贷，最后利滚利，还不上了。”卜凡说，“那天我放学回家，看见他掐死了我妈。他让我把杀虫剂喝了，说对不起我，他很快会下来陪我，我们一家人又能团聚了。”  
“我没喝药，但他死了，”卜凡说，“我留下来给他抵债。还完他欠的债我就自由了。”  
“我讲完了。”卜凡说，用下巴顶了顶岳明辉的后脑勺，“到你了。”  
“我没什么好讲的……”岳明辉嘟囔。  
卜凡咬住他肩膀催他，岳明辉吸着气告饶。  
“我来这念书，”岳明辉磨磨蹭蹭地说，“人模狗样的大学生。缺钱，一开始只打算干一阵子，结果惹了人，护照被扣了。”  
卜凡听完，“嗯”了一声，不知道是什么意思。  
他突然意识到他和岳明辉是在各自的囚牢里相遇，他们隔着这个城市五光十色的钢筋水泥组成的铁栅栏拥抱，饥肠辘辘又无处可逃。  
“想走吗？”卜凡问。  
岳明辉很久没说话。过了一会儿，突然说，“我原来念的大学，旁边有家便利店卖的关东煮很好吃。我每次去，老板娘都会给我多一颗鱼蛋。”  
他又说，“我在这呆了三年。”  
“三年，五个月零七天。”  
*  
卜凡不知道那是什么感觉，完全被暴露，被掌控，被剥夺，丧失主动权的生活。岳明辉像只被钉在标本架上的蝴蝶，所有的一切都一览无遗。  
所以他能做的只有等待，等待任何人。等待解救他的人，等待摧毁他的人，等待经过的人，等待停留的人。  
这会有不同吗？卜凡问自己，岳明辉等到了卜凡，这会有不同吗？他走近橱窗，把他取下来短暂地拥有，再完整无缺地放回去。被谁拥有对岳明辉来说有不同吗？  
*  
第七次来的时候卜凡背了一个黑色的双肩包，进门之后把它放在墙边。  
操岳明辉的时候卜凡想了很多，比如岳明辉在大学里的样子，比如岳明辉吃关东煮的样子。岳明辉搂着他的脖子擦他的眼泪，卜凡才发现自己哭了。“来，”岳明辉无知无觉地说，他躺在床上的样子和卜凡心里的样子奇妙地重合了，“来抱着我。”  
卜凡想他们能不能有另一个完全不同的人生，他们配不配的上另一个完全不同的人生。在那个人生里他们不必隔着整座城市的斑斓的，像雨天马路边水洼一样肮脏的现实，在一张冰冷的床上假惺惺地拥抱。  
在那个人生里他们主动走向彼此，他们一起吃关东煮，以不一样的理由做爱，在那个人生里他们快乐，自由，并且相爱。  
卜凡想不明白。

他走的时候，故意留下了那个双肩包，里面有一本假护照和一叠现金。  
*  
隔天卜凡又来了，他隔着十几米看见那个玻璃橱窗式的展台上是空的，像一场演出终于落幕，一场荒梦将醒。  
他眨一次眼，视网膜像有记忆一样出现一个残影，他又眨一次眼，那里的确空无一人。  
他的心脏晃晃悠悠地飘起来，无着无落地停在嗓子眼。他释放了岳明辉。  
突然地，像魔法失效，照着榻榻米的黄色灯光看起来昏暗又令人生腻，空气中有劣质的香水味和汗味，很吵，有大声叫嚷的醉鬼，其他店里穿着制服的女孩像带着能面。  
这个世界迅速变得粗糙又黯淡，无法逃离地向他涌来。卜凡转过身，开始奔跑，把这条街甩在身后。

Fin.


End file.
